


Cotton buds

by Aivelin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bukkake, Cotton buds, M/M, Macro/Micro, Weirdness, years after AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivelin/pseuds/Aivelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin x mini!Levi little story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton buds

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written for fun and translated into English by Robin_birdly @twitter  
> I hope it's as fun as it was before translation :D  
> Thank you for reading and all possible kudos!

Not everyone can remember how they encountered real magic in childhood. Or was it just an illusion and everything that we find ordinary now – we found magical then – remains a question. But not for the children, who live in the Northern Castle. It's not many of them here – green-eyed, with brown hair, too loud for these silent walls of this fortress that's been transformed into sanatorium. Apart from multitude of books, legends and stories it also contains a fairytale about a real elf.

This elf doesn't like kids. He likes cleanliness and order.

Little elf didn't have kids of his own, because he was one of a kind. His mere existence, that seem fairy and surrounded by the fog of big-eyed and blush-cheeked mysticism, was explained by a plain harsh fact: he appeared in the wrong place in the wrong time. While they were taking over Grisha Jagers's laboratory, captain of Scouting Legion accidentally stepped into the zone of spreading anti-Titan serum. It was making angry creatures ten times smaller or, how elf himself used to say, in 6.1 when it's 15.09% oxygen, what may only happen in basements in the mountains.

Everybody knew about his temper, except kids.

Nobody, among those who stayed alive, knew about past, present and future, except Ewrin Smith, who could read the future, and was of immense importance to the little elf. Maybe, if history reversed itself, and that day the captain of a Scouting Legion wouldn't have disobeyed the order for the first and the last time, now they could... however, History doesn't like ifs. 

“History doesn't like ifs” , says Erwin, looking up from the book and watching his best student Armin Arlert working on his summary. A bit further away elf is rustling with papers, dusting the bookshelves.

It's getting late, the lesson will be over soon.

“If you will need any information about iron rebellion of 817th, we have new books on that”, kindly proposes Erwin, nodding towards the library door. It's been only 10 years since the war, and the veteran is already given all of himself to his biggest passion: library was so full of books, that looked like a book repository. That were thoroughly cleaned of tons of dust by little elf's hands. 

“Thank you very much, teacher”, replies Arlert, gathering his notes and pens, especially carefully packing the ink. Little pin head eyes are watching him from behind of the bookshelf.  
They are seeing him off to the door. Lock on the door closes with three clicks, elf flies down to Erwin's chair on his maneuver gear and wipes his dusty knees. His little gear buzzes and winds the ropes.

“How he calls you”, wonders elf with his deep and a little bit cracked voice, hugging Erwin's thumb. The rest of the fingers pick him up into the air, closer to the face. “Teacher”, he repeats as if only to himself, pulling of neckerchief, looking at the bright eyes in front of him. “Teacher.”

Something in his voice always calms Erwin, he hears those not very often, but every time they awaken memories in him.

Elf takes of his maneuver gear, unbuttons the top of his shirt and rests in the hand as if it was an armchair.

Not many people know, that Erwin is still has a weakness towards those little moves, both endearing and provocative. Every time it's like a challenge to him, an invitation for a competition, where he's a priori always a winner (where he's, by unwritten rules, always a winner). However, the other side as well.

They didn't have sex for ten years already.

That's what everybody think.

“You look quite up-beat for the amount of work you had today, Levi” , Erwin smiles. He doesn't hide the fact that he's very aroused by the way elf is panting and biting his finger, is wanking, legs spread wide apart. Every time when Levi arches his back and his toes are curled till white knuckles, blood is rushing to his groin, sending a little shiver down his spine.

“I want you to come all over me, you hear me” , Levi takes his face off the wet and red finger, swallowing the saliva, and looks down. Down there, on the folds on the hip lies his favorite “beast”. Dick twitches towards him in reply, Levi is moaning in tenderness, not stopping his hand movements.

“I'm sorry”, Erwin squints and smiles, “You occupied my only hand”.

“Put me on the table”.

Erwin gets up from the chair, leaving the elf on the table, comes up to medical drawer to take a towel, lubricant and cotton buds. Seeing what his partner has in hand, Levi changes in face and licks his lips. His belly twitches involuntarily, and hard dick is leaking precum. 

“Oh gods, don't tell me you want to do that again”, his voice becomes even deeper from arousal, it doesn't show any threat or distrust. Nor it shows obedience.

Erwin doesn't answer, he just lays a towel on the desk, unbuttons his pants and takes the lubricant. Levi sits on the edge of the table with the most determined expression.

It happens fast. Levi learned how to make his partner climax long ago, even though he is just ten inches high, his enthusiasm gets Erwin exited more than any frictions. Skillful fingers, eager tongue that licks the head until precum shifts to come, bedroom eyes, that watch every move of Erwin's hand. Levi puts his hand on his own dick, wanking, but not cumming yet, licking the wet surface thoroughly. He often used to say, suffocating from an orgasm, that the mere scent of Erwin could make him cum, whispered nothings and touched his face and his hang in reverence. They rarely talk about this.

Soon Levi is moaning, falling on his knees, showering in the spray. There's a lot of come. Erwin, filling very heavy all of a sudden, falls back in his chair. Levi looks on himself, rubbing the milky liquid on his skin. Erwin is watching him with pride. The thing he likes the most – is bringing the elf perverted pleasure. That's why he pulls out a cotton bud.

Levi is arching his back, his tiny butt, red from rubbing on the finger, willingly takes seemingly huge head of the bud. With effort he pushes himself on it entirely, shaking, biting and clawing the towel, stills himself to adjust to the intrusion, relax. Erwin pets his back with fingers, pressing into the desk a bit, caressing and calming. Finally Levi relaxes and the bud goes deeper, Erwin twists it around a bit, making the elf shiver all over and growl into the towel. A little bit of movement, more lubricant and sticky liquid doesn't let him clench anymore. Erwin pulls out the bud completely then pushes it back, admiring the stretched pink walls, gathers a bit of come and drips a drop inside. Levi, who is watching all this over the shoulder whimpers from pleasure and squints. A couple of movement more and his body is shaking in a powerful orgasm. Erwin frowns on his own almost hard dick and leans over Levi, blowing carefully, cooling the elf with his breath. Still not over his orgasm, the elf shivers and moans, admitting total defeat. 

Erwin washes his hand, puts a bowl with warm water with essential oil for Levi. The latter is helplessly lying on the towel, picking on the fibers.

“All good?” there's a humming for an answer, “Are you going to wash yourself”, humming again, “Can you get up?”, a sigh.

Erwin picks him up with a towel, puts right by the sink, not noticing that he knocked over decoction for mouth rinsing. He carefully puts Levi in the bowl and goes to the other room, to find fresh clothes for elf and to change himself. Suddenly he hears a weird rumble in the room.

He dashes into the cabinet, to find a grown and very surprised Levi, who's sitting in a bowl in which he barely fits.

They look at each other in silence with big amazed eyes. Then they both shift their look at the bottle, from which the liquid has been spilled into the bowl. 

“We should call Hanji!”, they say in unison.

Could have they known, that the antidote was here all these years? Nobody can imagine all the bends of the fortune even the smartest mind. Just as ever Erwin Smith, who reads the future, can't know about the past the present and the future of Levi.


End file.
